


Сердце Чистой Силы

by Merzkozmei



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Drama, Other, Post-Apocalypse, Unhappy Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merzkozmei/pseuds/Merzkozmei
Summary: Внезапный певучий смешок Тысячелетнего — все внимание обращено к нему — и как в замедленной съемке: он приподнимает шляпу, изукрашенную драгоценными разномастными сердцами, показывает лысую ушастую голову, покадрово переворачивает цилиндр и, опустив туда руку, достает белоснежный пульсар жалобно сияющего Сердца Чистой Силы.





	Сердце Чистой Силы

Смотреть на мир, который ты поклялся защитить, но в результате видеть лишь его разрушение — очень больно.

На червленом небе все четче проступают серые бомбы звезд, множась и прокалывая его кожу. Они дрожат, будто, попив крови, пытаются сорваться и упасть, но пока им этого не удается. Солнце, почерневшее почти полностью, за исключением каленых краев, продолжающих излучать свет, тонущий в дремоте дня, притягивает Землю к себе, как близорукие люди, пытается разглядеть ее получше, но платит за это своей цельностью, крошится, и пыль от него продолжает практически неподвижно висеть в космосе, складываясь в зловещие фигуры. Синяя полупрозрачная Луна, увеличившаяся в пять раз, как компресс на лбу недомогающего, холодит болезненный небосвод. Ее диск и угольный шар Солнца вместе составляют два гетерохромных немигающих ока, взирающих на агонию планеты.

Звуков нет. Как будто ты оказался в вакууме, где нет и никогда не было жизни. Слышится только отдаленный гул воздуха, разрушающий иллюзию пустоты. Немногочисленные столетние деревья мертво попадали и лежат теперь, являя свои страшно вывернутые корни. Под ногами хрупает земля, взрытая гигантскими Акума, тяжелыми Черными Сапогами Линали, молотом Историка, взрывами первого уровня. Она демонстрирует взору травяные внутренности, точно спрашивая: «за что?», стынет, не перенеся смертельной раны.

Еще несколько часов назад никто и подумать не мог, что этот обычный день обернется катастрофой. Но тревога, поднятая в Ордене, вызвала волнение. Нои, собравшиеся всей семьей и расслабленно ждавшие их в месте назначения, породили напряжение. Граф, прибывший почти одновременно с силами Черного Братства, посеял неверие. Позволив своей семье атаковать экзорцистов, он сам избегал боя, предпочитая позицию наблюдателя, перемещаясь по местности с помощью Леро и при этом заговорщицки подмигивая Аллену.

Коварные Апостолы постепенно разделили отряд Служителей Бога на пары, все больше и больше оттягивая их друг от друга, чтобы те не смогли помочь своим, методично калечили, забивая надежду на победу, хлестали по рукам, опуская их, заигравшись, убивали и виновато оглядывались на Графа, недовольно качавшего головой, хотевшего, чтобы до развязки дожили все; потом смотрели на реакцию товарищей погибших: Миранда в ужасе взвизгивала, почувствовав, как чье-то время остановилось, Лави злился, с большей агрессией бросаясь на врага, Мари поворачивал голову, замечая, что звуков стало меньше, Канда сердито «тчкал», косясь в сторону трупа, Аллен застывал на месте, отвергая произошедшее, засматривался на убитого, за что тут же получал отрезвляюще-грубые удары от противника, Линали сдерживала слезы, зная, что сейчас не время. И они продолжали ожесточенно сражаться, ударяя молотом, звеня лезвием Мугена, клацая металлическими когтями и лязгая сверхпрочными зубами, откладывая скорбь на потом.

Внезапный певучий смешок Тысячелетнего — все внимание обращено к нему — и как в замедленной съемке: он приподнимает шляпу, изукрашенную драгоценными разномастными сердцами, показывает лысую ушастую голову, покадрово переворачивает цилиндр и, опустив туда руку, достает белоснежный пульсар жалобно сияющего Сердца Чистой Силы. Лежа на пухлой ладони, оно молило о спасении, глядя на замерших, как и Нои, экзорцистов.

Они в тысячный раз усомнились в реальности, заметив яркую многоконечную звезду, посылающую им режущие глаза сигналы, словно говоря с ними. Но жестокие пальцы, не дав сообразить, что делать дальше, медленно сомкнулись и, долю секунды продержав заметавшееся, как птица в клетке, Сердце внутри большого кулака и резко сжались.

Хрустнули непрочные кости, сломавшись под давлением, выпустив Божественную Силу и, распавшись на серые крошки-песчинки, легко поплыли по воздуху, забирая с собой надежду. Следом дезактивировалась остальная Чистая Сила, еще несколько секунд находившаяся в замешательстве, но все же отключившаяся, подобно глохнущим турбинам самолета: те так же сбиваются с ритма, глухо кашляют копотью, надсадно пытаются снова заработать, но в итоге останавливаются навсегда и неминуемо тянут лайнер на землю.

Погасло лезвие Мугена, потеряв душу и став обычной железкой. Тонкие крылья, до этого трепыхавшиеся на Черных Сапогах, внезапно замерли, окаменели и осыпались. Зеленые всполохи, в два ряда кружащие по пустому циферблату, остановились, как стрелки на уставших часах и, распавшись на маленьких светлячков, замерцали, исчезли, оставляя поблескивающий диск в одиночестве. Молот стремительно уменьшался, пока не достиг своего обычного размера, игнорировал команды владельца. Зубы, бывшие прочнее металла, сделавшись шаткими, выпали, дробно и звонко постучав о землю. Левая рука с грозными когтями вспыхнула зеленым, оборачиваясь уродливой, с прокаженной кожей, безвозвратно теряя подвижность и безжизненно повисая вдоль туловища. Поплыли сине-красные круги, ноги предательски подкосились, в груди маленькая сияющая злобой игла проткнула сердце.

И тут же полю брани пролетел недоуменный шок, беспокойные верчения головами в поисках виноватого, которого и искать-то не нужно было, сдавленный шепот, резко прерываемый шкодливым хихиканьем Графа, дополняемое хохотом противного живого зонта. Нои переглянулись, не понимая, что им делать дальше. Стоит ли вообще добивать тех, кто не сможет постоять за себя, тех, кто сейчас лишь никчемный человек в черных одеяниях? Нужно ли это делать, если конец и так близок? А как же такой необходимый азарт? Они смотрят, и им кажется, что Тысячелетний считает, что не нужно. Пальцем поманив свою семью, которая тут же лениво прошла мимо раздосадованных экзорцистов, все еще находившихся в боевых изготовках, бросая на них насмешливые взгляды и тут же получая в ответ свирепые, он призвал Ковчег. Напевая новосочиненную песенку про разрушенное Сердце, исчез вместе с Апостолами, обрекая бывших Служителей Бога на недолгие, но невыносимые страдания и мучения, которые вскоре придут.

Сейчас же Линали, Миранда, Лави и Клауд находят тела погибших товарищей и стаскивают их к одному месту, заботливо укладывают рядом друг с другом, отряхивают пыль с их изорванных плащей, поправляют растрепавшиеся и местами обгоревшие волосы. Без Восстановления Времени они выглядели совсем плохо: проявлялись кровоподтеки, ссадины, открыто ломались кости, роняя осколки, и ноги и руки были неестественно вывернуты, но выжившие осторожно, будто боясь причинить боль, передвигали их, придавая более правдоподобное положение.

Вот Чаодзи: изодранные в кровь кулаки сжаты, как будто он все еще готов продолжать бой. Но в этих руках не было силы. Они были сжаты еще при жизни, такими и остались после смерти, окаменев. Браслеты, ярко сиявшие ранее, погасли, потускнели, как старое серебро, и больше никогда не заблестят вновь.

Тимоти. Пугающе ясные очи врезались в кровоточащее небо, на губах грусть и обида, но такое ощущение, что обижается он не на свое несправедливое убийство. Униженная скорбь. Камень во лбу мутнел, становясь ярко-синим, ультрамариновым, полуночно-синим и почти черным, в глубине которого мелькали прежние искры бирюзового цвета. Миранда со щемящим унынием смыкает его веки, и теперь было похоже на то, что он недоволен из-за того, что ему не дают смотреть вверх дальше, заставляют видеть ничего.

Книгочей, чьи уже закрытые глаза теряются на фоне темных кругов. Лицо расслаблено, он не хмурится, от чего кажется, что морщин у него намного меньше, но выглядит более уставшим, а оттого — старше. Правая рука поражена Гниением. На ней с равными интервалами открываются все новые глазища, тупо пялящиеся по сторонам. Лави не может сдержать надрывных рыданий, никак не отзывается на немые утешения: поглаживания по плечу.

Мари. Наушники лежат рядом с ним, у самой головы. В них попала пуля Акума, и они были обезображены быстро появившимися пентаграммами, которые тут же разрушили их. Теперь это просто кучка пыли. Кольца, невредимые, так и остались на своем месте. Линали отчетливо запомнила тот страшный момент, когда с исчезновением Чистой Силы оборвались, со страшным хрустом сломав все пальцы разом, струны и повисли в воздухе, подобно паутине, медленно тая.

Алистер, который, оставшись без своих зубов и особенностей крови, не смог нейтрализовать яд Акума, еще в присутствии Графа покрылся черными знаками разрушения и рухнул под вскрик Линали и Миранды, под резкий вдох и изумленный вздох Уолкера. Под его непроизвольно поднесенную ко рту руку. Под мерзкие смешки Ноев и деланное удивление Тысячелетнего. В мгновение ока Кроули рассыпался прахом, оставляя на земле свой четкий серый контур и нелепо улегшийся плащ.

Фрой Тидолл. Лежит, прижав к груди Создателя Эдема. Распятие, как недорубленное полено: расщеплено до середины, точно у дровосека не хватило сил, чтобы сделать еще один замах, чтобы закончить начатое. Очки с разбитыми линзами заботливо сняты Клауд и лежат со сложенными дужками и горсткой стекла рядом. Здесь же крутится Лау Джимин, перебегая от головы до ног генерала, заглядывает в лицо, ожидая, что он проснется и как ни в чем не бывало улыбнется, скажет Канде что-нибудь такое, от чего тот разозлится так, что чуть ли огнем дышать не будет, достанет буквально из ниоткуда мольберт и зарисует происходящий ужас, но так, что это не будет нагонять тоску, лишь умиротворенное смирение. Но он не просыпается, и Клауд осторожно берет на руки суетливую обезьянку и усаживает на свое плечо.

Сокаро. Беззрачковые белки неприкрытых глаз, сумасшедшая улыбка, застывшая на лице, обнажила треугольные зубы, — пары штук не хватало — не желая уходить. Оставалась, будто бросая дерзкий вызов смерти. Прожженная истерзанная маска тут же. Безумие — пустое травмоопасное железо.

Несколько человек кажутся целым миллионом неоценимых потерь, и оплакивать их можно было бы вечно, но времени, измеряющееся в скорости приближения к Солнцу, не было. Близится финал постановки, актеры произносят последние фразы, занавес готовится быть опущенным. Аллен не может видеть тела тех, кого он не сумел защитить и поэтому недвижимо сидит на стволе поваленного дерева, печальный Тимканпи на голове. Рядом сидит Юу. Он не страдает. Ему плевать. Он лишь с ненавистью протыкает землю бездушной катаной, насмерть пронзая противника, злобно косится на нарушающего его личное пространство тупого Мояши и шипит:  
— Свали отсюда.

Аллен горько смотрит вперед, на ломающееся светило, уже очень близкое. Без труда можно было разглядеть неровности тех мест, где от него отвалились части, некогда составлявшие цельный яркий диск. Он видит колеблющиеся звезды, грозящие падением, дождем мертвых блестящих обломков от снарядов и убито говорит:  
— Сам свали.

Но никто не двигается с места: слишком много чести. И один продолжает наблюдать за стынущим небом с все более учащающимися и болезненными уколами где-то внутри, замирающим дыханием и цветастыми кругами перед взором, а другой негодующе коситься на первого.

Луна, потеряв эфемерность, остается единственным зрящим оком, пара которого погасла окончательно, ослепла, слилась с мраком горизонта и продолжает разрушаться.

Поляна купается в мертвом свете. Таким же мертвым, как и сама планета. И, как подтверждение этому, из изувеченной почвы лезут робкие бледные ростки, расталкивающие ее рваные раны, «сшивая» их края, разравнивая и торопливо взрослея. Несколько секунд — и вот они уже прекрасные белые лилии, растущие исключительно четными семейками. Глумливо хоронят третье небесное тело в ряду некогда существовавшей Солнечной системы. Канда недовольно цокает и сбивает лезвием не такого уж бесполезного меча несколько венчиков растений, лежащих теперь и непонимающе глазеющих на него махровыми тычинками. Уолкер тянет руку вперед и срывает один из цветков, меняя их число на нечетное. Мелькает чувство, будто он еще может что-то изменить, но оно тут же исчезает, когда левая рука не шевелится. Он трепетно вкладывает соцветие в черную ладонь и под пристальным взглядом действующей конечностью старательно сжимает непослушные пальцы. Оглядывается.

В нескольких десятках метров такие же лилии все плотнее окружают мертвых друзей, щекоча нечувствительные лица легкими листьями, роняя непрочные лепестки, которые, стелясь белым покрывалом, утаивают их от лишних глаз.

Душераздирающий вздох со стороны Джокера, от которого на миг исчезает зрение.

— Ты бы хотел оказаться на их месте. — Уверенно.

Не отвечает, с болью смотря наверх. И ей так же больно, она прячет в ладони лазурное лицо, отворачивается, но все же подглядывает.

— Что молчишь, горошина?

Вдруг обезумевшие звезды медленно тронулись со своих мест, побежали, все ускоряясь и ускоряясь, и вскоре они кружат так быстро, что за ними остаются сияющие пояса, обвивающие небо, окольцовывающие его. Их орбиты искривляются, ведут к неизбежным столкновениям, которые очень скоро происходят, сопровождаются отдаленным грохотом. Блестяшки зависают и медленно, постепенно разгоняясь, падают, но вопреки ожиданиям на поляну прилетают не гигантские раскаленные глыбы или булыжники, а лучистые стекла, ослепительно горящие. Точные копии утраченного Сердца. И вот они, случайно ломая нежные стебли цветов, стучат по головам экзорцистов и в ответ им следуют гневные ругательства мечника и обидчивые взгляды Линали, колют руки и шею, прыгают за шиворот, звенят, соприкасаясь друг с другом, ударяются о землю, разбрызгивая сноп снежных искр, лежат еще несколько секунд, гаснут, теряя внутреннее пламя.

Аллен, не отрывается от неба, следит за их крушением, гипнотизируя мертвый хрусталь. Золотой голем в нерешительности вьется рядом с рухнувшими колючками, безмолвно обращается к хозяину, как будто прося совета.

— Мерзость. — Слышится со стороны, от чего Уолкер вздрагивает и поворачивается. Где-то внутри просыпается и опять тычет агрессивная мерзкая игла.

Юу брезгливо стирает со щеки густую каплю крови, вероятно, упавшую с неба. Практически черная, и понять, что это именно кровь, можно было лишь по тому, как она становится красно-коричневой, если ее размазать. Темные капли летят, попадают на живой ковер, дробятся брызгами, окрашивают в алый. И за каждой «дождинкой» следует боль, из колющей переходящая в тянущую, бомбардирующая слабеющий организм. Находящиеся рядом с мертвыми — Линали, Лави, Миранда — удивляются, недоуменно переглядываются, бросают взгляды ввысь. С липким ужасом дотрагиваются до лиц, видят бурые следы, но молчат, негласно понимая друг друга. Клауд, сощурившись, нечитаемо упирается в небо, Лау недовольно прячется под ее плащом.

Вконец истощившаяся заплатка отказывается существовать, исчезает, открывая двери для крови, тут же вламывающейся в них. Тело как будто пронизывает ток, но несильный настолько, что его хватает только на крупную дрожь. Его же пускают по легким. Вместо углекислого газа выдыхается озон. Слепота, появляющаяся из-за кровавого марева. Аллен теряет равновесие и заваливается на спину, обещая грохнуться с дерева, но его грубо хватают за шиворот и стаскивают на землю, оставляя опираться о ствол мертвого лесного гиганта.

Сухая шуршащая кора впивается в спину, и он ерзает, стесывая ее. Вытягивает ноги, об которые тут же спотыкаются хвостатые запоздалые осколки. Продолжает безропотно глядеть вверх сквозь призму разрастающейся мглы, не обращая внимания на неспокойного Тимканпи.

А Ной чувствует беду, стучит в окна меркнущего сознания, полыхает золотой пылью в радужках, тут же рассеивающейся, как те вихри, что закручивает ветер на проселочных дорогах. Он видит через носителя, как многострадальное Солнце ползет навстречу, занимая уже почти весь горизонт, показывая свое еле теплящееся нутро — ядро хранило жизнь: в нем едва-едва протекали термоядерные реакции, постепенно сходя на нет.

Видит кусочек осиротевшего неба, потерявшего все сверкающие гвозди, не абсолютное число которых образовало здесь настоящее кладбище. Замечает сидящего рядом мечника, устало щурящегося, безразличного ко всему.

Неа наблюдает, как четверо остальных медленно поднимаются на ноги, бредут к этим двоим, озираются, с непередаваемой тоской глядя на неживых друзей, отворачиваются, идут дальше.

Четырнадцатый чувствует, как улыбается Аллен. Разбито, вымученно. Лучше бы он этого не делал. Линали не смогла сдержать слез, разрыдалась на плече у Лави, тот хмурится, глядя на Уолкера. Миранда кидается утешать подругу, но в итоге сама срывается, и они плачут вместе. И вот их уже успокаивает Найн, спокойная внешне, но с плещущейся и старательно сдерживаемой в уголках глаз влагой. Канда недовольно цыкает, раздражаясь «завываниями», жмурится, пытаясь контролировать себя.

Он ощущает, как Аллен тянет непокорную трясущуюся и немеющую руку, пытаясь коснуться небес. Все озадачены.

Четырнадцатый видит обеспокоенную Луну, склоняющую к нему лицо, вглядывающуюся в бледного Уолкера.

Она приближается настолько, что кроме нее совсем ничего не остается, затмевает остальных, еле живого гиганта, прогоняет боль, заглушает звуки и очищает мысли так, что в голове звенит. Она зовет за собой, и он повинуется.

Неа видит двоящийся холодный шар, падающий прямо на него и что-то говорящий мелодичным голосом, но ничего разобрать невозможно: он не знает этого языка. Она тянется к нему, подает руку, а он послушно хватается за нее, медленно отрывается от земли, стремясь взлететь. Теперь Луна больше, чем отдаляющаяся израненная Земля, машущая на прощание, роняющая слезы.

Ее изображение, как старая лампочка мигает часто-часто, все медленнее, мутнеет, пока в конце концов не перегорает, погружая его в кромешную черноту…

**Author's Note:**

> прости господи.


End file.
